Lie to Love
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Arranged marriages. Secret heartbreaks and crushes. Cross-dressing. Guardians' cooking. Nightmares. And finally... A happy ending? Not specifically in this order.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Here's another 8027 fanfic. This time it's a TYL80TYL27 version. This story will be at least three chapters long and I hope everyone reads it to the end.

Also: MORE 8027 PLEASE! Thank you!

* * *

**Lie to Love**

_**By ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

**Chapter 1**

It was silly.

What was? You might ask…

Well, the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi, a well-known mafia boss, still did not have a love life.

It's not like he wasn't interested or whatever… It was just that in all his 24 years of life there was never a person who was right for him, never an instance where falling in love was a good thing. It was always something getting in the way. And also…

"Jyuudaime, I have the papers you need to sign right here. Do you need-?"

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Thanks." Tsuna said firmly as he took the papers. He watched his storm guardian frown at him slightly before nodding and leaving. The brunet watched with regretful eyes as the other left. He sighed and looked down at the documents.

It was lonely.

For the past ten years of his life, he had just watched as his friends fell in love. True, he too did have an obsessive infatuation once with Sasagawa Kyoko, but as time passed by his feelings for her just vanished. He became the sky who protected the people around him without getting too close.

Always, always watching from afar.

The brunet's hand around the pen tightened as he looked down at his desk blankly. His eyes burned with the need to cry for some reason.

The small form shook a bit as the brunet let go of his pen and just buried his face in his hands. The lack of sleep the last few days was making him emotional. Add the fact that he hadn't been eating at all to the equation, it was a shock that he wasn't delusional yet.

Tsuna let out a breath as he leaned back against his chair while closing his eyes. He could feel a few tears slide down his cheeks at the action. He didn't bother to wipe them, not wanting to move from his comfortable position.

"This is so stupid…" Tsuna murmured. "So what if I don't have anyone? It never mattered to me before…"

But then an image of Gokudera and Haru, Yamamoto and Kyoko, Ryohei and Hana, Chrome and Mukuro, Lambo and I-pin, Hibari and that who-knows-who girl, flashed through Tsuna's mind and somehow he felt his heart ache.

Ever since he was fourteen he was forced to watch as everyone around him found someone. Always giving others his blessing and just smiling in content at their happiness. Although Yamamoto and Kyoko did break it off a few years ago and each had found someone new… It still hurt him that they found someone new so easily. Whereas he…

Knock! Knock!

"Tsuna?" Came a familiar voice that made him snap his eyes open. "I'm coming in…"

The brunet sat up straight as his tall and gentle rain guardian entered. For one moment amber and chocolate brown eyes stared at each other and to the brunet's confusion he saw worry flash rapidly in his guardian's eyes before the other stepped towards him in a hurry.

"Tsuna? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Yamamoto asked as he approached his boss. The brunet blinked in confusion before he suddenly felt fingers wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

"O-Oh…" Tsuna said as he realized the source of the rain's worry. He chuckled as he held the rain guardian's hands. "I'm fine. This is nothing. I was just yawning so, yeah…"

Yamamoto's eyes hardened at Tsuna's attempt to shrug off the tears. "You've been acting strange lately. You haven't been eating or sleeping at all this past week."

Brown eyes widened. "How-?"

"I wake up early and sleep late, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. "Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I can see that you're still awake. I'm not an idiot you know."

Tsuna's eyes blinked in astonishment before he smiled uncertainly. "I wasn't taking you for one."

Yamamoto didn't bother to give a comeback to this statement and instead he continued. "You haven't been eating in the dining room lately too. When I ask the others if they brought you food, they said they do but it always comes back untouched." Yamamoto's eyes sharpened. "It makes me wonder where you're getting your nutrition."

"It's amazing what a few uhm- cupcakes and biscuits can do?" Tsuna said but the rain shook his head. His eyes flashed genuine worry for his friend as he sat by the couch near Tsuna's desk and motioned the other to him.

Unable to deny the other, the brunet stood up and walked towards his best friend. The swordsman reached out a hand and pulled the other into his arms.

"Hey-!" Tsuna said but then suddenly he felt his movement become sluggish and his breathes came out in slow pants. His eyes began to droop heavily. "Wha-?"

A soft blue light covered the two as it thrummed peacefully. Tsuna felt his body relax and in his mind he could tell that Yamamoto was using his soft rain flames to get him to sleep.

"Yama-…" Tsuna began but his eyes closed as his hand grabbed on to the other's shirt.

"Shh… go to sleep Tsuna." Yamamoto murmured. His voice was compelling the other to sink deeper into unconsciousness.

"I-I don't-" Tsuna began as he trembled lightly. "Stop…"

The rain guardian chuckled gently. "No can do. You need some sleep."

"No…" The brunet moaned and suddenly tears slid down his eyes once more.

Yamamoto watched in stunned fascination as more tears slid down the brunet's face. "Tsuna?" He said as he wiped away the tears. The brunet didn't answer as his body shook even more.

The Vongola could feel the warmth radiated from the other and it was hard to make himself pull away from the swordsman. The tears slid down faster.

"Hey, don't cry…" Yamamoto murmured in worry as he continued to wipe the tears.

_Idiot Yamamoto… _Tsuna thought as he sunk deeper into unconsciousness.

There was another reason why Tsuna didn't have another person in his life. He had tried you know, to be with other people. But when some girls confronted him to go out with them, he always finds himself unable to answer…

…Why?

_Stop making me fall for you even more. Please Yamamoto…_

…That's why. He was in love with his rain guardian.

* * *

"_Hey Tsuna, Gokudera's out on a date with Haru. Why don't we go and hang out too?_" _Yamamoto said with a grin. The brunet flushed delicately but nodded with a smile._

"_Sure!"_

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna murmured so softly that it was hard to hear what he said.

"_Yamamoto-kun…" Came a girl's voice as Tsuna was about to turn the corner to throw the garbage. He stopped in his footsteps as his eyes widened when he saw Kyoko and Yamamoto behind the school building._

"_Oh, Sasagawa-chan!" Yamamoto greeted. "What's up? Are you looking for Tsuna?"_

_The young Sasagawa blushed as she shook her head. "N-No I… Actually, I was wondering if…"_

"_Hm?" Yamamoto tilted his head as Tsuna watched what was happening. His hands began to shake in anticipation as he continued to stare wide-eyed._

"_W-Will you gout with me?" The young girl blushed deeply as she smiled. Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at Yamamoto who looked equally surprised. But there was a hint of pink in his cheeks as well._

"_I-I, uhm…" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. _

"_Please!" Kyoko said and Yamamoto blinked before he smiled._

"_O-Okay…"_

_The garbage bag in Tsuna's hand fell to the ground._

"No…" The brunet moaned as tears fell down his eyes and he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"_Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he entered the classroom. A silent and dazed Tsuna was looking out of the window of his classroom. He gave a jerk when Yamamoto stopped beside him._

"_Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna said and he gave a pained smile. "You scared me."_

_The dark-haired swordsman blinked. "I'm sorry." Suddenly he noticed the bags under the brunet's eyes. "Hey, you look tired. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. It's just Reborn's usual training." Tsuna said as he shook his head. The swordsman didn't ask why Reborn's training made Tsuna's eyes look so dim._

"_Hey I have something to tell you." Yamamoto said and suddenly he went red. Tsuna's eyes shadowed beneath his bangs._

"_Sasagawa-chan and I are going out now." Yamamoto said and then he laughed awkwardly. "Weird right?"_

_Tsuna looked up and smiled painfully as he shook his head. "It's not weird. I think you suit each other. Good job… I hope the two of you are happy." Tsuna said as he tried not to inject any bitterness in his tone._

_Yamamoto laughed as he placed his arms around the brunet. "Thanks Tsuna! You're the best!"_

The brunet's hand clenched onto the fabric he was holding as he whimpered lightly. The bags under his eyes were red as he hiccupped pitifully.

"_Sasagawa-chan and I broke up." Yamamoto said to Tsuna who spit out the coffee he was drinking._

"_W-What-?" Tsuna said in surprise. "But you've been going out for five years! What happened?" He asked in genuine concern._

_Yamamoto laughed. "Maa… maa.. We parted in good terms." He said with his usual smile that eased Tsuna's worry. "We just decided we needed to see other people this time." The guardian shrugged._

"_O-Oh…" Tsuna said and his eyes lightened as hope formed in the pit of his stomach and his heart began to beat faster…_

"_I have a new girlfriend now." Yamamoto said, effectively making Tsuna's heart sink and his eyes widen blankly._

"_Y-You do?" Pain erupted in Tsuna's heart and he found himself clutching his shirt trying to keep himself steady. "That was fast…"_

"_It's one of our old classmates in middle school." Yamamoto laughed. "I think she's cute but I doubt you remember her, it was a long time ago after all."_

"_Yeah." Tsuna said as his eyes shadowed. "I wish you happiness in her."_

"_Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a charming smile and Tsuna found his heart sinking to his stomach. "How about you Tsuna? Found a girlfriend yet?"_

_The brunet laughed hollowly as he looked at his rain guardian sadly. "I doubt I'll ever find anyone for me Yamamoto."_

"_Huh, why?" Yamamoto asked as he frowned. "You're a great guy! I'm sure there are a lot of girls there who like you."_

_The brunet's eyes softened. "But I'll never like them back." Tsuna shook his head._

"_Why?"_

_Tsuna placed a hand under his own chin as he said in a heart breaking voice. "Because there is only one person that I will like for the rest of my life and that person won't ever notice me…"_

The brunet sobbed quietly as he hugged the pillow closer to himself. He whined as more tears slid down his face and his small form shook from his suppressed cries.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera called out worriedly as he placed a cool hand against his boss warm forehead. "Wake up jyuudaime."

Brown eyes full of tears fluttered open as it looked feverishly at the person who woke him up. "G-Gokudera-kun?"

"We're here too Sawada." Chocolate brown eyes widened even more when he saw to his embarrassment and pain that all of his guardians were in his bedroom. With a grunt, the brunet sat up as he rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away the tears.

"E-Everyone, what are you doing here?" Tsuna said weakly. He met each and every worried pair of eyes with guilt.

"You wouldn't stop crying Tsuna…" Yamamoto spoke up and immediately Tsuna looked to him. His face was pale with worry. "So I called everyone here."

"What's wrong boss?" Chrome spoke up shyly. "Are you in pain? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"If you are having nightmares, we can dispel it if you wish." Mukuro suggested.

"Vongola, perhaps you were eating sweets before sleeping." Lambo suggested his voice quiet with worry. "Maybe that gave you nightmares."

"Herbivore." And there was a telltale click of someone hanging up their phone. "I called the perverted doctor. Can I leave?"

"Calm down Hibari." Ryohei said gruffly. "Our boss is extremely sick. You should stay here."

Hibari frowned but made no more comments as he leaned back against the wall.

"Everyone, I'm happy that you're all worried." Tsuna said with a timid smile as he hiccupped a bit. "But I'm fine, really. You should all get back, don't you have some missions to go to?"

The guardians all frowned while Hibari huffed.

"No jyuudaime. We put our missions on hold for today." Gokudera said in a serious tone. "We can't possibly concentrate when you're this way."

Tsuna gave off an awkward laugh. "I'm not sick Gokudera-kun. I'm fine really." As though trying to prove his point, the brunet smoothly slid off his queen-sized bed. He stood up but staggered a bit at his sudden action. "See?" He smiled but it wavered when he saw the unconvinced looks of his guardians.

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi-kun, don't try to fool us." Mukuro spoke up. His heterochromatic eyes flashed intuitively at the brunet. "The tears you cried while sleeping _obviously _says you are not fine."

Tsuna blinked at what Mukuro said before flushing guiltily. "T-That was…"

"What was the dream about Sawada? I'm sure you can extremely tell us right?" Ryohei urged the young sky.

Tsuna looked at the ground his expression changing to sadness before quickly changing to a fake puzzled expression. "I-I don't remember." He lied in an apologetic tone.

"Are you telling the truth?" Came a surprising remark from the cloud guardian, "It'll be troublesome if you just don't tell us, herbivore."

"Were you having a nightmare Vongola?" Lambo asked as he approached the brunet.

"Uhm, not technically a nightmare… I think." Tsuna added hastily as he remembered that he just said that he didn't remember what his dream was.

"Boss, please just tell us what's wrong." Chrome said as she also approached the Vongola. "We know that there's something you're not telling us. You haven't been eating with us lately and you keep yourself in your office most of the time…" Tears formed at the corner of the illusionist's eyes. "We're really worried."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Chrome…" Guilt flashed in Tsuna's face. "I…"

"That's enough." Suddenly came a voice from Tsuna's bedroom door. All of the guardians looked up to see Reborn leaning casually against the door.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera greeted.

"Kid, you're back!" Yamamoto said with a grin. "From wherever you went… Ah where was it again?"

"That's confidential." Reborn smirked as his fedora shadowed his eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing? Barging into your boss' room without his permission..." Reborn gave the guardians and icy glare, making them freeze.

"W-Well we were pretty worried about Sawada." Ryohei said as he gave an awkward laugh. Lambo was hiding behind the brunet.

"Hmph. I guess that is a valid excuse." Reborn turned his glare to the young heir. "And you Dame-Tsuna? Why are you making your guardians worried?"

Instead of freezing in fright and gulping like he usually did… Tsuna just gave his tutor a tired smile. "Sorry Reborn. I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

Reborn looked at Tsuna with a bit of surprise while the guardians looked alarmed by the tired tone.

"Sou?" Reborn said before he turned to the guardians again. "Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked in confusion to Reborn's request.

"Is there something wrong, kid?" Yamamoto asked equally confused.

"Nothing. I just have to talk about something with Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated with crossed arms. "Why don't you go and prepare breakfast for Tsuna while you wait?"

Hibari was the first to leave at Reborn's order before he was followed reluctantly by the other guardians.

"Well, if it's the arcobaleno's request then I guess we have no other choice but to follow." Mukuro said as he placed an arm around Chrome's shoulder. "Let's go my dear Chrome."

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." Chrome said obediently.

"Tako-head, let's go." Ryohei said as he dragged the restless storm out of the room.

"Jyuudaime, I-I'll see you later." Gokudera said before he turned angrily at the sun guardian. "Oi let go of me! I can walk on my own!"

"Tsuna we'll see you later." Yamamoto said with a small wave. He gave the arcobaleno one last uncertain look before leaving.

There was a sound click when the door closed. Reborn turned to his student who sat back down on the bed with a resigned sigh.

"What do you want Reborn?" Tsuna said as he focused his slightly red eyes at his tutor who frowned at him.

"Dame-Tsuna…" The arcobaleno breathed in deeply as though what he was about to say next were very rare words. "I have always been proud at what you have done. Proud of your character, at how selfless and strong you are …" Reborn started as he crossed his arms. His tone was quick and soft and his eyes were shadowed by his fedora, hiding his expression.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked curiously at his tutor. What brought this on?

"The sky who protects his guardians without getting too involved with them." Reborn continued. "You have embodied this duty perfectly."

Silence.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Tsuna said with a small and sad smile.

"But Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn's eyes sharpened. "If you don't want to be that way, all you have to say is no."

Uncertainty and surprise flickered in Tsuna's eyes. "Huh?"

"Tsuna, the things that make human beings strong is that they fight for what they want. They have the ability to say 'no' and fight for their destiny, not wait for it to happen." Reborn's eyes flashed at Tsuna's face.

"Reborn what-?" Tsuna looked up, his eyes desperate.

"Before, you were all ways so resilient." The obsidian eyes flickered nostalgically. "Always denying that you will become a mafia boss… I admired that part of you. The part that never gave up."

Tsuna's pursed his lips. "But in the end I became a mafia boss. All my fighting against my destiny was wasted and I just… gave up."

Reborn frowned. "You didn't give up, Dame-Tsuna. You _chose_ to be a mafia boss not because the ninth and the rest of the mafia were expecting you to be one. You _chose _to be a mafia boss because you wanted to keep fighting for the safety and happiness of your guardians. You didn't give up."

Tsuna's eyes widened at Reborn's statement. "Reborn…"

The arcobaleno's face hardened. "But now Dame-Tsuna, you have changed. You have become too selfless that it's almost inhuman. Always watching your guardians find happiness while you stay behind and make yourself miserable. Haven't I taught you anything? Didn't I always say to fight for your happiness as well?"

Tsuna's eyes flickered uncertainly. Did Reborn know what was making him sad? Did he know of his infatuation with his beloved rain?

"Of course I don't actually know what's wrong with you." Reborn sighed. "I have been away far too long to understand the workings of your current state of mind." He explained before he gave Tsuna a steely stare. "So you have to _tell _me what it is that's making you like this. I won't stand for lies." Reborn took out his Leon morphed gun. "You know what happens when you lie to me."

The brunet gulped before he took a step back. Reborn smirked. Finally an expected reaction.

"R-Reborn…"

"Don't be a coward Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with a frown. "You can have anything you want if you fight for it. The thing you desire most is just within your reach but what happens if you're too cowardly to reach out?"

A vein in Tsuna's temple twitched as he frowned at his tutor. "Don't be so unreasonable, Reborn. Not everyone can get what they want just by simply fighting for it! What's the use of fighting for someone's heart when from the very start it never belonged to you?"

Reborn and Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden rush of words that came out of the brunet's mouth. Tsuna blushed before rapidly covering his mouth with his hand while Reborn's eyes became calculative.

"You… like someone Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stated and his eyebrow shot up. "Is this what it's about?"

"N-No I-!"

"Don't lie!" Bang!

"HIEE! I'm not lying!" Bang! Bang!

"Don't screech like a girl and stop lying!" Bang! Bang! Bang!

"O-Okay maybe I lied just a tiny bi-!" Bang! "Okay, a LOT of bit! Happy?"

"No, not until you tell me who it is." BANG!

"I-Itte! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

A smirk formed in Reborn's face. "Good." Bang!

"Hiee! What was that for?" Tsuna shouted in accusation. Reborn tipped his fedora forward.

"Just a stray bullet."

"Liar!" Bang!

"Don't call me a liar."

"H-Hai!"

* * *

Preview: _"…But that's because everyone already has someone! And I… what do I do if the only person I'll ever love loves someone else?"_

**Author's note: **On the next chapter, everyone tries to cheer Tsuna up but they FAIL big time. Oh how will they resolve the mess they caused? Find out on the next chapter! READ and REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **The next chapter and sooner than you expected I know. Anyway everyone I hope you enjoy this second chapter! I had fun writing this. Also I will continue making 8027 fics with my dying will! I hope everyone enjoys! Special thanks to everyone who has followed my fics! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please continue to read this fic until the end!

8027 love forever!

* * *

**Lie to Love**

_**By ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

**Chapter 2**

"Neh, do you think Tsuna will be okay?" Yamamoto asked his fellow guardians as he expertly sliced the raw fish. They told the cooking staff to take a break because they wanted to make Tsuna's food instead.

"Of course he'll be okay. It's jyuudaime after all!" Gokudera said as he took out the eggs from the refrigerator. But then he suddenly saw what Yamamoto was doing and he turned to him. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?" The bomber growled.

"What does it look like?" Yamamoto said in honest curiosity. "I'm making some sushi for Tsuna."

"You idiot!" Gokudera said as he took the knife from Yamamoto and waved it around dangerously. "Reborn-san said breakfast! B-R-E-A-K-F-A-S-T!"

"Hm? Yeah and?" Yamamoto said not really getting it. The storm almost face-palmed himself.

"Breakfast means warm eggs and bacon! Toast or scrambled eggs! Pancakes, hotdogs, marmalade, spaghetti, orange juice or iced tea!" Gokudera explained.

"Yare, yare you're detailed explanation and enumeration of breakfast is making me hungry." Lambo said as he patted his stomach which growled a bit. "I wouldn't mind some pancakes with syrup right about now."

"Kufufu, breakfast needs fruits." Mukuro said as he and Chrome opened some of the cupboards to get the utensils.

"Huh, I'm glad to hear you know something about breakfast Mukuro." Gokudera said as he scoffed in approval.

"Of course. Who do you think are you talking to?" Mukuro said with satisfaction.

"What kind of fruits Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked the illusionist.

"Pineapples." Everyone sweat dropped at what the male mist guardian said while Gokudera anime-fell. "Lots and lots of pineapples." **(1)**

"No! That's not extremely right!" Ryohei joined in. "Sawada needs a lot of proteins and calcium! Fish and milk should be the course of his breakfast!"

"Ahaha! I can't deny that!" Yamamoto- the milk lover- said with a grin. He looked at the quiet skylark and asked. "What about you Hibari? What do you think?"

"Meat." Hibari said with crossed arms. "That omnivore definitely needs meat."

"Well I can't deny that." Yamamoto said with a thoughtful expression. "Tsuna definitely needs fattening. He's too thin."

"Oi! Don't say bad things about jyuudaime behind his back!" Gokudera barked at the rain who laughed.

"Maa… I wasn't. I was just stating a fact." Yamamoto calmed the other. His amber eyes looked down once more on the raw fish. "Anyway, let's get back to making Tsuna some breakfast."

"Kufufu, I agree." Mukuro said as he took the knife from the storm's hand. He had a pineapple on his other hand. "I'll make the appetizer. Pineapples will suit the role just fine."

"I'll set the table with the cow child." Chrome said humbly. Lambo sighed as he followed the older one in lifting the plates.

"Don't forget the pancakes, Gokudera-shi." Lambo reminded the other as he followed Chrome to the dining room."

"I'll make an extreme milk shake!" Ryohei said as he rushed to the blender before opening some cupboards for the ingredients.

"Hibari, can you go slice some meat and add them to the rice?" Yamamoto asked the skylark. "You know, make some fried rice with it or something?" He said as he took another knife and handed it to the cloud guardian.

"You're annoying. I don't take orders from herbivores." Hibari said but he took the knife from the other and went off.

"I'll make jyuudaime some omelet." Gokudera said as he took the eggs to the kitchen counter.

"Ahaha! And I'll make Tsuna's favorite sushi!" Yamamoto said as he skillfully took another knife.

"Tch. Just don't mess it up." Gokudera said. Yamamoto laughed.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"You're such a girl Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said a few minutes after Tsuna's confession to what was troubling him. The brunet boss blushed fiercely as he looked away with a frown.

"Shut up Reborn." He murmured, his face burning bright red.

Reborn's eyes sharpened at Tsuna's reply. "What?"

The young boss gulped. "N-Nothing!"

The baby tutor sighed. "So? What are you going to do now? Will you tell him?"

The brunet's brown eyes flashed at the arcobaleno in surprise before it dimmed slightly. "The answer is obvious." Tsuna said trying to keep his voice steady and uncaring. "Of course not. He's with someone else right now and they're happy. I won't ruin that or our friendship."

Reborn pursed his lips and he just shook his head as he tipped his fedora forward. "Suit yourself."

Tsuna looked at his tutor in surprise. Reborn wasn't going to kick him for what he just said? Wouldn't the hitman even attempt to change his mind and force him to confess? "Huh, really?"

Reborn crossed his arms. "Yes, really. You're an adult now Dame-Tsuna. I can't always be there to tell you what to do and what not to do. The time for that has long passed."

"Oh." Tsuna breathed out in surprise. "Huh. Well, thanks I guess," He shrugged. The two of them continued to walk in silence until they reached the double-oaked door of the dining room. Reborn opened the door and Tsuna followed suit after his tutor.

Brown eyes widened when he saw the different courses on the table. His mouth opened in shock as his guardians (messy guardians by the way) turned to him with a smile.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greeted the other respectfully.

"Oh Tsuna! Just in time!" Yamamoto said with a wave.

"Yare, yare now that the Vongola is here. Can we eat?" Lambo said as he sat down immediately at the sight of the brunet.

"D-Did you guys make all of these?" Tsuna said as Chrome approached him and led him to his seat.

"Extremely yes!" Ryohei said with a proud punch in the air.

"Hmph." Hibari said but then he pushed the fried rice he made in front of Tsuna when he was seated before moving faraway again.

The brunet sweat dropped when he saw the thick slices of meat in the rice. All of the guardians moved to their respective seats. Reborn sat next to Lambo who froze in fear.

"Let's eat!" Everyone said and Tsuna watched as they dug in to the food. The brunet's eyes moved to the slightly burnt omelet and he reached out for it and placed some on his place along with the fried rice. He could see at the corner of his eyes that Gokudera's eyes were shining.

_Ah, so Gokudera-kun made the omelet. _Tsuna thought with a sweat drop. Suddenly something shined on the corner of Tsuna's plate. Mist enveloped the space and before the young boss knew it, there were slices of pineapple.

"Kufufu…" Came Mukuro's creepy laugh. Tsuna sweat dropped again but before he could dig in, a glass was suddenly shoved in his face. Tsuna nearly squealed and fell off his chair at the sudden action.

"Sawada! Don't forget to extremely drink some milk shake!" Ryohei said and all the brunet could do was nod politely. Gokudera glared angrily at the sun guardian for scaring the tenth.

"Ahaha! That's not fair, Tsuna has everyone's food except mine." Yamamoto said before he pushed a small plate of sushi at his best friend. He gave the brunet a charming smile. "Here Tsuna, a takesushi special." He winked.

The young boss flushed and he heard Reborn sigh in exasperation. "T-Thanks Yamamoto. Thank you everyone." He said turning to the rest of the guardians.

He looked down at the food and one by one tasted it. He sliced the omelet and got a spoonful of rice before putting it in his mouth and slowly chewing. Next he moved on to the pineapple and the sushi, afterwards he drank the milk shake.

_Is it alright for him to eat that all at once? _The guardians thought.

_Maybe we should've made food that complimented each other. _Gokudera thought guiltily. He was beginning to regret the fact that he was angry at the others and began to make food for Tsuna individually.

_He'll get a stomachache. _Lambo predicted.

_Omnivore through and through. _Hibari thought. He knew that Tsuna ate it all at once so that no one's feelings would be hurt.

_Kufufu, I'm looking forward to his reaction. _Mukuro thought in his mind.

_Sawada is so extreme! Eating that all at once! _Ryohei thought.

_As expected of Tsuna. _Yamamoto's eyes softened.

_Boss… _Chrome said as she looked at the brunet. She wished she could've made him some rice ball.

_Idiot. _Reborn thought as he sipped some espresso Chrome made for him.

"W-Well jyuudaime? H-How is it?" Gokudera asked out loud.

Tsuna's eyes were shadowed. "It t-tastes a bit weird…"

The guardian's expression became downcast but then they're eyes widened when they saw Tsuna blushing with a small and soft smile on his face.

"But it has a very kind taste." The brunet said as he closed his eyes savoring the food. "Thank you everyone. I love it."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei cheered, Chrome giggle, Lambo sighed with a smile, Mukuro laughed creepily, and Hibari just crossed his arms. With that done, they all went back to their own food.

Tsuna continued to eat the food on his plate slowly. He watched with a soft expression as the guardians conversed with each other (except Hibari of course who was just contented in eating the fried rice he made).

"Hey Tsuna…" Yamamoto, who was sitting on his left side said and the brunet automatically looked up. The rain guardian smiled at him, making him blush faintly.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna said as he absently took another spoonful of Hibari's fried rice.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Yamamoto asked as he drank some milk shake. "What did the kid say to you? You look better."

Tsuna watched in slight amusement as Yamamoto put down his glass. He chuckled as he took a napkin and leaned towards the guardian. "Before you ask me that, you should look at yourself in the mirror first." He said as he wiped the milk moustache on the other's face.

Yamamoto laughed. "Ahaha, oops, I didn't know I had something on my face."

Tsuna's eyes softened as he wiped the rain guardian's mouth with his napkin. His mind began to drift off in thought and his expression hardened as he remembered his and Reborn's conversation.

"Isn't the stain gone yet?" Yamamoto asked when Tsuna rubbed forcefully. The brunet blinked, snapping out of his thoughts as he immediately retracted his hand.

"O-Oh yeah, sorry. I got distracted." Tsuna said with a small laugh. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the cover-up laugh.

"What were you distracted for?" He asked in curiosity.

"Nothing! Nothing important!" Tsuna said as he raised his hand defensively. He began to panic when Yamamoto frowned at him. He was so distracted with fooling Yamamoto that he failed to see his guardians stop conversing and stare at him in worry instead.

RING! RING!

Tsuna's eyes flashed seriously as he immediately placed a hand on his pocket and retracted his phone.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunet said in a serious and brisk tone. There was the sound of the chair scraping as he got up and walked away from the table. All of the guardians (except Hibari and Mukuro) rose from their seats. Reborn just looked at Tsuna with wary eyes.

"Again?" Tsuna said in an exasperated tone as his eyes flashed tiredly and his form hunched in exhaustion. He placed a hand against the wall. "Please send them my apologies but I'm really not interested."

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged puzzled looks while Ryohei walked towards the brunet, intent on finding out what the call was about. Lambo and Chrome just watched silently. Lambo had a bored expression on his face while Chrome looked worried.

"Sawada…" Ryohei said when he was but three steps away. The young boss raised a hand, stopping him. The sun guardian frowned.

"I understand." Tsuna sighed and then for a brief moment his eyes flashed at Yamamoto who returned his stare with a questioning look. Tsuna's eyes shadowed. "No I will not accept. Even though I understand the situation I cannot go through with his request. I can merely offer the Vongola Family's alliance not their marital rights…"

Everyone's mouth dropped (except Hibari and Mukuro whose eyes just widened).

"My guardians are all perfectly happy and taken." Tsuna explained on the phone as everyone continued to stare at him. Reborn stood up from his seat and stealthily made his way to the brunet. "Yes, they already have girlfriends of course…" Tsuna's eyes looked at Yamamoto and an unknown emotion passed through the brown orbs as his hand tightened on the phone.

But then suddenly brown eyes widened at the suggestion that came from the person he was conversing with. "Eh?"

That's when Reborn made his appearance, performing and excellent air kick at Tsuna who was perfectly distracted with shock. The brunet yelped in surprise as the phone he was holding dropped to the ground and with a 'beep!' the loud speaker came on.

"_He said: If you're guardians are all in a relationship, then why don't you offer yourself to be engaged to the Cielo Family?" _The speaker spoke in a business-like tone. _"My boss would like the Vongola and Cielo to be tied by marriage between two important figures of the family. His daughter is very much interested in you, seeing as you are probably the youngest boss ever known and also you don't have anyone right now so, why not? I can tell you with confidence that she's very pretty and you'd make a wonderful couple…"_

"Then why don't you marry her instead, moron!" Gokudera suddenly shouted, breaking the stunned silence in the room. "Forcing jyuudaime into a marriage with a complete stranger… Who do you think you are?"

"_E-Excuse me? Who do you think you're speaking to-?"_

The atmosphere in the room tensed. The guardians who had been listening to the explanation of this unknown character in the phone, on how their boss should be married against his will just so he could be allied with a strong family, was ridiculous to them. They were prepared to kill the person on the other line.

"Kufufu… How about you? Do you know who we are?" Mukuro said in a dangerous tone that made the person in the other line pause.

"_Wha-?"_

"If you keep yapping your trap like that, herbivore… I will look for you and bite you to death." And for effects, Hibari swung his tonfa creating a very threatening sound with them. The guardians heard the man gulp.

"Yare, yare… Forcing Vongola into an arranged marriage…" Lambo drawled in a bored tone but there was a fiercely protective edge on it. His green eyes flashed as he actually took out a pink grenade. "You must have an early death wish."

"Boss in an arrange marriage." Chrome's staff reappeared in her hand. "Boss not having the chance to find true love… I won't accept it."

"That's extremely not right! People should meet and then fall in love! Arranged marriages and black mails are against the extreme will of God!" Ryohei roared.

"Maa… I don't think it's right either." Yamamoto said with his usual smile as he tried to ease his fellow guardians. He turned towards the phone on the floor. "You know, forcing a person into marriage is not good, right? It doesn't matter to us if you're a strong family and if you refuse our offer for alliance, we don't care about that." The rain said in an innocent tone. "But if you threaten our boss, then we simply have to take actions!" He smiled. "Besides, Tsuna deserves to find love just like us."

The sky guardian's eyes widened at what his rain said.

"_T-That's-!" _Came the fearful tone. Tsuna stepped towards the phone, his expression shadowed by his bangs as he picked it up.

"I accept." He said towards the phone, his expression not showing. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Boss?"

"Wha-?"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Oi Sawada! What do you extremely mean-!"

"_Sawada-san? Is what I heard correct?" _The voice on the other end was surprised as well.

"We… really need this alliance." Tsuna said his voice slightly shaking and the guardians watched in worry as his hand shook. "I don't want my guardians pressured with the idea of being forced into marriage or else hunting down the Cielo family… The Vongola doesn't need another war…"

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said, his amber eyes shining in worry. "But you don't have to go through with this-!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what do you think you're doing?" Mukuro said as his eyes flashed at the brunet. "Offering yourself to someone other than me?"

"Omnivore." Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna…" Everyone's eyes turned to Reborn who was looking at his student seriously. "Are you sure? Don't you have someone you like?"

All of the guardians looked at Tsuna in surprise. Tsuna had someone he liked? Yamamoto was also surprised, he knew about that years ago but Tsuna was still in love with the same person? He never showed it before now.

Tsuna was looking at Reborn his eyes shadowed but his mouth slightly open in shock at his tutor's sudden interruption. But then he pursed his lips and the hand around the phone tightened almost breaking the object.

"It's fine." Tsuna said, his eyes tearing. "The person I like will never notice me and will never know about how I feel. That person…" Yamamoto's smiling face flashed in his mind. "…already has someone else. It's foolish to keep hoping and praying that…" He trailed off unable to say anymore.

Chrome's eyes widened. _Boss' special person liked someone else?_ _How long has this been going on?_

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "But you've liked 'that person' for ten years… Are you sure it'd be easy to let that person go?"

"T-Ten years…?" Gokudera said, surprised. For so long! His fist clenched as he gritted his teeth. Who was this person that couldn't even return the tenth's love?

"So long…" Yamamoto said his eyes wide. Reborn gave him a side-way stare.

"Kufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi, you've clearly liked this person whole-heartedly for a long time. Offering yourself to be wed with a person you do not know or even love is a sin." Mukuro reasoned. "Do not be so foolish."

"Think about your happiness too Vongola." Lambo said as well.

"Sawada, you have to think this through." Ryohei said. "If you like another person then you shouldn't-!"

"My happiness doesn't matter." Tsuna stated blankly. Everyone fell into a shock state.

"No! That's not true!" Chrome said desperately.

"Jyuudaime please think about this more!"

"Vongola I'm sure the person you like will like you back! Definitely!"

"Omnivore I will bite you to death for losing hope-"

"Stop." Tsuna said in a loud voice. Everyone became quiet as they looked at the brunet. He turned to look at them his expression in pain. "It's easy for everyone to say that. It's easy for everyone to stop me and to tell me that I should keep hoping and that the person I like will like me back…"

_You're a great guy! I'm sure there are a lot of girls there who like you._

Tsuna blinked back the tears in his eyes as he looked at everyone with a sad expression. "But that's because everyone already has someone! And I… what do I do if the only person I'll ever love loves someone else?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but please tell your boss that I accept the conditions for the alliance." Tsuna said, his tone emotionless and blank.

"_A-Ah, I'll make sure to tell him. The negotiation is a success, thank you." _The person said before there was a tell-tale click.

Tsuna closed his cell phone and pocketed it. He turned towards the door. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." And with that he walked through the doors, slamming it behind him.

"That was the first time…" Yamamoto spoke first and everyone turned to him. His face was shocked and sad. "…that I've ever seen Tsuna make such an expression."

"Perhaps that was our fault…?" Gokudera said his expression guilty.

"It _is_ your fault." Reborn said and everyone turned to him. "If you didn't say anything, Dame-Tsuna would have refused."

"Boss would have refused?" Chrome repeated in surprise.

Reborn nodded. "But you all acted like spoiled children. You made it seem like you didn't want to let go of your boss and give him to another family."

"And is that wrong?" Mukuro said with a raised eyebrow.

"Normally, Tsuna wouldn't react to that… But then the subject was marriage and the fact that you all had someone special in your life except for him…" Reborn's eyes shadowed. "And also the pressure the other families from the alliance were giving him… his fuse just blew. He couldn't take it."

"Vongola…" Lambo stated.

"That moron, he has always been the sky who wishes happiness for everyone else. He's still so inexperienced. He's too intent in making himself miserable just to keep the family safe." Reborn said with a frown.

Hibari crossed his arms. "His herbivore-like attitude is annoying me. I will bite him to death."

"What do you propose we do kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"We should extremely do something! We should get Sawada out of that arranged marriage!" Ryohei roared.

"Kuh, if only the person jyuudaime liked, liked him back then we wouldn't be in this mess." Gokduera said with an irritated expression. "Seriously? How dense can one person be? How come she never noticed jyuudaime's feelings?"

_Well, we never noticed the Vongola's feelings either. Doesn't that make us equally dense? _Lambo thought. His years with Gokuder taught him to never voice out his opinions.

Reborn looked at the guardians and smirked. "I have a plan that will make Dame-Tsuna reveal who the person he likes is."

"R-Really?" Chrome said her face flushed in anticipation.

"Kufufu, as expected of the arcobaleno." Mukuro said in sadistic approval.

"That's good! Once we know who the person Tsuna likes is, we can make her to convince Tsuna to take back his decision!" Yamamoto said with a grin. "Or better yet, we can set up a date for both for them and make them fall in love with each other!"

Reborn cleared his throat. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Remember that the person Tsuna likes already has someone else."

"Oh right." Yamamoto said with a downcast expression.

"Then we'll just extremely break the two of them up!" Ryohei roared.

"What if I said Tsuna liked Hana, would you break you and Hana up for him?" Reborn challenged. There was silence.

"What? What was I saying again?" Ryohei said as he scratched his head with a sheepish expression.

"Exactly." Reborn stated.

"This is a complete waste of time. Why don't we just ask him directly?" Hibari said with an impatient expression.

"Because Dame-Tsuna will never admit it to you, his guardians." Reborn said as he crossed his arms.

"What makes you say that? Do you already know who it is, Reborn?" Lambo asked suspiciously.

"No." Reborn lied." I just have a feeling that it's someone you know very well."

"Well, whoever it is… I will make sure jyuudaime gets his chance at love." Gokudera proclaimed. "Reborn-san, please tell us your plan!"

"Very well." Reborn said with another smirk. "Just be prepared for the consequences of your actions…"

* * *

**(1)** Did you know Chrom actually hates pineapples? XD This reminds me of the KHR Drama CD

Preview: "And in situations like these… I would like to ask: how does_ dressing me up as a woman_ get Vongola to tell us who he likes?"

**Author's note: **Ooh! What could Reborn be planning? Get ready for some humor in the next chapter (although not much humor because I'm not the funny person type)! Everyone please look forward to it! REVIEWS are much appreciated as always!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **And finally the last chapter!

Hm, I noticed my username is ilYamaTsuna**7227**li. Look at the bold number people! I think I should try making at least one 7227 fic! XD Anyway, if anyone tries to attempt writing my name you should do it without the dots because it won't show up if you place the dots!

A 7227 fic huh? I can't imagine myself making one. Oh well, I'll try right away. I hope everyone likes the final chapter! Thank you for the support!

* * *

**Lie to Love**

_**By ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

**Chapter 3**

"And in situations like these…" Lambo stated as he stepped out of the room. He looked at his fellow guardians and said with a mock calm voice. "I would like to ask: how does_ dressing me up as a woman_ get Vongola to tell us who he likes?"

"Maa… maa… It can't be help, Lambo." Yamamoto said as he calmed the other. "Reborn said it was the only way."

"That Reborn is only getting revenge for what I've done to him in the past…" Lambo said flushing as he hitched up the dress and tried to remove his make-up. "This wig is itchy. Where did you get it anyway?"

"Kufufu, that's classified information." Mukuro stated as he and Chrome came out of the room Lambo was in.

"Why can't you guys just make an illusion of a woman?" Lambo whined. "I mean that'd look more convincing.

"Are you stupid Lambo?" Reborn said as he suddenly appeared out of one of his secret hatchets in the mansion. "Oh, let me rephrase that. You _are _stupid, Lambo. Dame-Tsuna can sense illusions pretty quickly with his hyper intuition. He'll know immediately that we were trying to deceive him. Also, dressing up will not trigger his intuition at the moment because he's pretty wrecked right now."

"Why can't it be Chrome who extremely dresses up? She's a girl." Ryohei said as he walked up to the group.

"Exactly!" Lambo stated.

"Chrome has a powerful presence because she's an illusionist. I had to dress up the one with the weakest presence among you which is incidentally you, Lambo." Reborn smirked.

_Liar! _Lambo wanted to say but the morphed Lenon gun on Reborn's hand stopped him from making unnecessary comments.

"The preparations are done Reborn-san!" Gokudera said as he came running up to them with Hibari calmly following him. "Jyuudaime is expecting the cow woman in his office."

"You've given the letter?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, he read it fairly quickly and summoned her right away just as you predicted." Gokudera said gravely.

"Good." Reborn said. "Let's go, Miss Bovino."

"Lambo frowned and with a low curse began to walk inelegantly towards Tsuna's office.

"Walk more like a girl!" Gokudera hissed at the young cow.

"I'm trying! These heels are killing my feet!" Lambo said with a frown.

"Shh…" Ryohei said to the two.

"Gokudera, announce Lambo." Reborn said when they arrived in front of Tsuna's office. "Everyone else get back."

Everyone followed Reborn's orders obediently as Gokudera went up and knock on the door. "Jyuudaime, Lambo's cousin Miss Bovino is here."

"Come in." Came Tsuna's voice. Lambo gulped as he limped inside while Gokudera bowed at Tsuna and shut the door behind the disguised cow.

"I've installed a hidden camera on Lambo's pendant." Reborn said calmly as he began to walk towards the room next to Tsuna's office. "The equipment is set up on this room. Get inside quickly so we can watch.

One by one the guardians entered the room and saw to their amazement that the flat screen television was indeed hooked up to the camera because they could see Tsuna sitting by his desk and smiling at them (or more likely at Lambo).

They all sat on the couch and watched with interest as Lambo began to speak in a false high note that irritated Gokudera and Hibari's ears.

…

"U-Uhm, have you read the letter?" Lambo said in a fake high tone.

"Yes, it was an interesting letter." Tsuna chuckled kindly. Everyone in the next room were awed at how expertly Tsuna handled this. It was like he had dealt with this a hundred times already.

"He has." Reborn answered their unspoken question.

"So, you're Lambo's cousin? Lily-san?" Tsuna asked as he read the letter to make sure of _her _name.

"Y-Yes. I was visiting Lambo last week and I happen to have a glimpse of you by your office." Lambo continued his act just as he rehearsed it with the others.

"Oh, Lambo never told me." Tsuna smiled as he motioned for her to sit down. Lambo did so willingly (the heels were _killing_ him). "If I had known I would have come and greeted you."

Lambo blushed deeply. "T-Thanks but there was really no need."

…

Everyone watched the interaction with focus.

"The cow child is really good in his role." Chrome said. "It looks like he might just fall for boss."

"Ahaha, Tsuna's such a playboy." Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up idiot. Jyuudaime is no _playboy. _He is merely being courteous because he is about to crush this girl's heart!" Gokudera said with pride.

"This is boring." Hibari commented.

…

"So uhm, a-about the letter?" Lambo asked.

"Thank you very much." Tsuna said and Lambo froze in expectation. "You seem like a very nice girl and you really weren't what I was expecting because the letter seemed to have a lot of 'kya's and other unnecessary and girlish expression." The brunet laughed.

Lambo sweat dropped. _I'm afraid to see what's written on it now. _"I-I'm the type of girl who can express herself more in writing…?"

…

"There were a lot of extremes there too!" Ryohei roared with pride. And when everyone looked at him, he cleared his throat. "Girlish 'extremes' of course."

…

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't accept your feelings." Tsuna said with a sigh. Lambo had gotten ready for this and had put a handkerchief up his eyes to put on some eye drops.

"W-Why?" Lambo made his voice shake so as to make it seem more realistic as fake tears blinded his eyes.

"Please don't cry." Tsuna said his voice panicking a little at the sight of tears. "I'm already arranged to be married to someone else."

_Vongola, you're so gullible. _Lambo thought as he wiped the tears away. "Are you going to marry the person you like?" Lambo asked in an innocent tone. Everyone in the next room leaned forward in anticipation.

Tsuna's eyes widened and his expression gave way to pain and hurt before he smiled forcefully. Everyone's eyes widened.

…

_It's that irritating expression again. _Mukuro thought as he frowned. He could see his fellow guardians' eyes flash in worry.

…

"Vongola?" Lambo said before he immediately added, "-san? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tsuna said and his voice shook just a tiny bit. "To answer your question: I'm actually in an arranged marriage. So I'm not sure if I'll like my partner or not."

"Arranged marriage?" Lambo faked surprise. "That's not right! You're supposed to marry the one you like!"

Tsuna looked at Lambo sadly and then he smiled. "Yeah. Only that won't happen though."

…

"Why?" Gokudera said getting into it. "Ask him why already!"

"It feels like we're watching some boring herbivore-like drama." Hibari commented under his breath.

Reborn smirked. "Want some popcorn Hibari?" The carnivore glared at him.

…

"Why?" Lambo asked, completely oblivious to what was happening in the next room.

Tsuna stood up and went to the window. He looked out with a serene expression. "The person I like. Likes someone else. I don't have a chance." Tsuna gave a soft chuckle.

For one moment, the guardians had the same uncomfortable feelings in their stomachs. The brunet looked so isolated and lonely… All those Valentines days and Christmas holidays where they were out with their respective partners… What was their boss doing? Was he mourning alone in his room wishing for their happiness as he wasted away in his own miserable circumstance?

How long had he hidden those longing and lonely expressions?

…

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said in worry.

…

Lambo swallowed dryly as he built up to his next important question. "Vongola-san, this person you like… Do I know her?"

Tsuna looked at the timid _girl _in front of him and smiled. "Do you know all of my guardians?"

"Y-Yes… My handsome cousin Lambo…" Gokudera face-palmed himself at the narcissism of the cow guardian. "… Introduced them to me."

Tsuna gave _her_ a bright look. "Then yes, you know _him_…"

Silence.

…

"Him?" Mukuro and Ryohei repeated as Gokudera gapped. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow while Hibari sighed. Chrome put her hands together he face flushed in excitement. Reborn smirked as he pulled down his fedora.

…

"Him?" Lambo repeated as well as he gapped. "Y-You're- You like a guy?" Lambo said rephrasing his question from: _You're gay?_

Tsuna laughed and it was such a refreshing laughed that the guardians' expressions relaxed.

"I'm not gay, Lily-san." Tsuna said with a smile. "After all, in the past I liked Kyoko-chan."

…

"WHAT?" Ryohei roared and Gokudera leaped up to restrain the sun guardian. "Sawada extremely liked my sister? How come I never knew this?"

"You're probably the only one who didn't know, idiot!" Gokudera said as he wrestled the sun to sit down. "Now shut up or else jyuudaime will hear you!"

…

"But for some reason, when it involves this person…" Tsuna's face became a soft red as he smiled at the picture frame of all his guardians on his desk. "I somehow can't restrain my feelings. I feel this way only towards _that _person."

Lambo nodded in understanding. "So, who is it?" He asked in a breathless voice.

…

Finally, the long-awaited question! Everyone in the next room began to quiet down as they leaned forward at the answer.

_What do I do if jyuudaime says it's me? _Gokudera thought in worry. _Should I beat myself up? _He thought remembering the threats he issued not too long ago.

_Kufufu, such an amusing toy you are Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Mukuro thought. _Sadly for you, I already have my dear Chrome._

_I'll bite him to death if it's me. _Hibari said as his eyebrow twitched.

_I'm sorry Sawda but I already have Hana so… _Ryohei was already practicing to explain to Tsuna in cases Tsuna said he liked him.

_Boss, I wish you luck. _Chrome said in determination.

_Tsuna, your guardians are idiots. _Reborn thought. _I can basically hear what they're thinking from here._

_Tsuna… _Yamamoto thought in worry.

…

_It's not me right? _Lambo thought nervously. _Vongola's not a pedophile right?_

Tsuna looked at Lambo/Lily softly and he smiled a lonely smile that took everyone's breath away. "That person… The one I like is…"

Lambo leaned forward in expectance.

Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes. "It's Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi."

…

Silence.

The guardians were stunned into silence, the actual person that Tsuna stated was gazing at the television with an unbelieving expression. After a few seconds, Gokudera was the first to regain himself. He stood up, his expression triumphant.

_Yes! I don't have to beat myself up! _Gokudera cheered. _And now I have a reason to hit that stupid baseball idiot! _"Oi Yamamoto! You better break up with your girlfriend right now and go make up with the tenth!"

Gokudera's loud voice snapped the other guardians out of their stupor.

"Of course, how could I not see this?" Mukuro said as he laughed creepily. "The Vongola clearly liked you most of all. He would always go out of his way when it came to you."

"Hm, now that I think about it… What Yamamoto said was probably the trigger for Tsuna to accept the marriage proposal." Ryohei said roughly.

"Rain guardian-san?" Chrome asked worriedly at the swordsman who was silent. She reached out a hand but Yamamoto was already standing up.

"Excuse me, I need to get some air." Yamamoto said as he went out, his expression unreadable.

"Oi Yamamoto!" Gokudera called out but the guardian already left. Reborn's eyes followed the swordsman's back until he was out of sight.

…

Lambo blinked in surprise at Tsuna whose face had gone red from his confession and turned around to hide it.

"I-I see…" Lambo said and he stood up. "I understand. I wish you luck in your pursuit."

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he looked up. "That's it?"

Lambo smiled at the Vongola. _You're still so inexperienced when it comes to love, Vongola. _"I can see that you really like this person Vongola-san. That's why I think you shouldn't give up either."

"Lily-san…" Tsuna said as he looked at the young Bovino.

"Arranged marriage or not… It seems unfair that you're giving up so quickly without even saying your feelings to the one you like." Lambo said and he said it with sincerity because he truly meant those words. "Stop standing aside and letting others take away your happiness. Stop wishing for other's happiness from faraway and instead try to be happy yourself."

"But I-"

"I'm sure, Yamamoto-shi will accept your confession if you tell him how you feel." Lambo said as he walked to the door.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna said with his voice full of doubt. Lambo smiled.

"You never know."

* * *

"Oi, Yamamoto…" Reborn called out to the rain guardian as he followed him down the hallways.

"Hey kid, came to lecture me too?" Yamamoto said not turning around to greet Reborn.

"No. I just came here to ask if you're alright." Reborn said coolly.

"I'm alright just bit surprise. I never expected Tsuna to…" The rain guardian's words faded into silence.

"There's something I don't understand." Reborn said with a sigh after the pause.

"What?" Yamamoto asked.

"You already know Dame-Tsuna's feelings…" Reborn said and then he looked at the rain guardian. "So why aren't you going over to him to confess your own feelings?"

Yamamoto turned around to fully face Reborn. His face was red as he looked away with an unsure expression. "I-I don't have the right… I hurt Tsuna a lot and I…"

"Nothing will make him happier." Reborn interrupted the other. "Learning that the person he likes, like him back… I'm sure he'd be very happy…"

"But…" Yamamoto said with a frown.

"Besides, the girlfriend you've been telling everybody about…" Reborn said as his eyes sharpened. "She wasn't real right?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"I have my sources." Reborn said and Yamamoto just looked at him curiously. "I know that you made having a girlfriend up so that Tsuna wouldn't worry about you right?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Tsuna seemed very worried about me when I told him about breaking up with Kyoko."

"Of course he was worried." Reborn scoffed. "It's Dame-Tsuna after all."

"Yeah." Yamamoto's expression softened. "Kid, how did you know I like Tsuna?"

"I went to ask Kyoko why the two of you broke up." Reborn said simply.

Yamamoto laughed. "We broke up because she realized that I liked someone else. She said it was unfair of her to monopolize me when I clearly didn't like her as much as she liked me." Yamamoto smiled. "But I think I was the one who was being unfair. I continued our relationship even though I clearly liked someone else. It wasn't fair to her."

"No. You both broke up so that you can confess your feelings to Tsuna." Reborn said and Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Kyoko told me, she knew that you liked Tsuna and she knew that Tsuna liked you back. She broke up with you because it was unfair that you couldn't tell Tsuna your feelings since she was in the way." Reborn said. Yamamoto's eyes widened. "People are rooting for you and Tsuna. Now that you know that my Dame-student feels the same way, what's stopping you?"

Yamamoto pursed his lips. "The arranged marriage."

"Which I might point out will make your boss miserable for the rest of his life if you don't do anything about it." Reborn stated. Yamamoto sighed as he grinned at the arcobaleno before him.

"I just can't win with you can I?" Yamamoto stated in defeat.

"No you can't. Now go and tell Tsuna what you just admitted to me." Reborn ordered.

"Yes, sir." Yamamoto said before rushing off to the brunet's office.

Reborn sighed. "Honestly, these two are the most idiotic couple I've ever come across." But then Reborn smiled as he looked outside. "I wish you happiness now, Vongola's precious sky."

* * *

Tsuna's office was dark as he sat on his seat while looking outside. Lily left several minutes ago and he was left alone to ponder over their conversation.

_Tomorrow is the scheduled arranged marriage meeting. _Tsuna sighed. _I'll be signing a contract with the Cielo Family heir and then my fate will be sealed._

Tsuna stood up and placed a hand on his glass window. _In the end, I wasn't able to tell Yamamoto what I feel._

But the Tsuna was distracted from his thoughts when the door to his office creaked open. He looked back with his eyebrow raised but he felt his heart sped up when he saw who it was.

"Tsuna?" Voice so gentle and the familiar smile on his face made Tsuna's cheeks redden.

"Yamamoto, it's late what are you doing here?" Tsuna said as his guardian came in and closed the door behind him.

"I wanted…" Yamamoto took a deep breath as he looked at Tsuna seriously. "I wanted to tell you something."

_Ba-dump!_

Tsuna felt his heartbeat accelerate and he forced a smile. "Oh? What is it?"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto exhaled and he looked the brunet right in the eye. "Do you like me?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. _What?_

The brunet feigned calm and gave off an awkward laugh. "W-Wha-? Of course I like Yamamoto! I like everyone else too…" Tsuna said but it sounded like an excuse in his ears.

Yamamoto shook his head as he walked closer to his boss. The brunet gulped and he stepped back until he felt his back pressed up against the glass of his window. Yamamoto towered over his small form making him feel self-conscious all of a sudden.

"I mean, do you like me…" Yamamoto said, his voice deep and eyes mesmerizing. "… as more than a friend?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt color rush into his cheeks. He frowned stubbornly and he looked away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said breathlessly. "Why are you asking me this?"

This time it was Yamamoto's turn to be embarrassed and silent. But then he gathered his courage and said in a gentle voice, "Because I like Tsuna more than a friend."

Tsuna looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I like you…" Yamamoto said with an exasperated sigh. "…A lot. Probably more than you like me."

"That's not true! I like you more!" Tsuna said but then he covered his mouth as he realized what he said. Yamamoto's eyes widened but then he laughed.

"Really? That makes me happy!" Yamamoto said and he placed his arms around the brunet.

"Wait! No I-" Tsuna's eyes shadowed as he looked away. "You have a girlfriend… I can't- We can't-"

Yamamoto sighed. "I'm sorry." He said. "I lied. I don't have a girlfriend. After I broke up with Kyoko I never had another girlfriend."

"What-?" Tsuna said confused and then he said in a puzzled tone. "Then a boyfriend-?"

"What? No!" Yamamoto said, his cheeks burning. "I only like Tsuna. Just Tsuna… I lied about having a girlfriend because you seemed worried. I didn't want to worry you."

"Oh." Tsuna said breathlessly, his eyes wide. "But still- I have an arranged marriage…"

Yamamoto frowned. "Cancel it."

"But the treaty and the alliance-!" Tsuna began but then he was interrupted when Yamamoto leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Mmph!"

"Cancel it." Yamamoto said again as he leaned back. Tsuna's face was flushed from the sudden kiss. "I will make Tsuna happy. And if you agree to go out with me then that means that everyone in the Family is taken right?"

"B-But the Cielo f-family…" Tsuna said, dizzy by the sudden change of events…

Yamamoto frowned as he placed his and Tsuna's foreheads together so that they can see eye-to-eye. "Stop making yourself so miserable. Stop pushing me away. I'm right in front of you, I'm right here. Don't you want to be happy?"

_Stop standing aside and letting others take away your happiness. Stop wishing for other's happiness from faraway and instead try to be happy yourself._

"C-Can I?" Tsuna asked and to Yamamoto's surprise, the brown eyes were teary. "Can I really?"

Yamamoto's surprise faded into a gentle smile and he kissed the other on the forehead tenderly. "Definitely. You deserve it."

Tsuna smiled, a happy smile for once, and buried his face on Yamamoto's chest.

_Finally._

Neither noticed the pendant left on Tsuna's table.

* * *

"Took them long enough!" Gokudera said as he crossed his arms after the scene they were watching on the television. "Geez, that baseball idiot got away with it. I was going to beat him up."

"It's such a happy ending. Right Mukuro-sama?" Chrome said as she smiled happily at her other half.

"Kufufu, if you say so my Chrome." Mukuro said as he smiled back.

"Oi, Hibari left. That guy extremely doesn't say anything does he?" Ryohei said with a frown.

"Oi, why can't I g-get this d-dress off?" Lambo complained as he tried to put off his disguise.

"I think Reborn-san put some permanent glue in those." Gokudera stated.

"WHAT?" Lambo said his eyes widening before he tried harder to pull of his clothes.

"Kufufu, it's fine. You look better in a girl's dress any way." Mukuro said trying to soothe the other's distress.

"That is _so_ not helping!" Lambo said as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Maa… Lambo we can figure that out tomorrow." Ryohei yawned. "Let's get to bed."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

For the concerned, Tsuna did manage to wiggle out of the arranged marriage. It seemed like the Cielo's oldest daughter eloped with the person who called Tsuna for an arrange marriage.

That person took Gokudera's suggestion of 'marrying her instead' quite seriously and fled with the beautiful heir.

"I'm really sorry Sawada-sama." The Cielo head apologized and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"It's fine really. I don't mind." Tsuna said and he exchanged side-way glances with Yamamoto who winked at him.

"I-If you don't mind, you can have my second daughter instead…" The Cielo head said while sweating profusely but then he stopped when he felt a gun on his neck.

"Don't you dare threaten jyuudaime with another arrange marriage." Gokudera said darkly, having enough trouble as it is.

"Don't you dare make me wear a damn dress again!" Lambo said as he took out his grenades. No one knew why he said this instead of his usual bored threats.

"I'll bite you to death if you cause another annoying herbivore drama." Hibari stated simply.

"Kufufu, I wouldn't mind that happening again." Mukuro said as Chrome just blushed quietly.

"EXTREME! Arranged marriages are extremely not right!" Ryohei shouted.

Yamamoto laughed and placed an arm around Tsuna's waist, pulling the other closer to him. "I'm sorry but this one belongs to me." Yamamoto said with a wink as he kissed a blushing Tsuna on the head.

Recognizing defeat and realizing with horror that his daughters could never rival the _natural charms_ of the handsome rain guardian, the head of the Cielo went back to his mansion without declaring war with the Vongola and instead he signed the treaty of everlasting alliance.

All's well that ends well.

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally it's over! Whew! I wish all my fanfics are as easy to end! Anyway, thank you for the support. Please review for one last time! Have a happy day!


End file.
